By Your Side (Un fanfic de Tokio Hotel)
by wesleepforever
Summary: Cash vuelve al instituto después de un acontecimiento que llevará siempre consigo, sin ninguna esperanza de volverse a sentir bien jamás. Es entonces cuando se reencuentra con su viejo amigo Gustav, y descubre que los dos chicos nuevos de su clase son mucho más que eso. Un fanfic de Tokio Hotel
1. Capítulo 1 - No soy capaz

**Capítulo 1 **

**No soy capaz**

Cuando crucé la verja del instituto fue cuando me di cuenta de que realmente estaba pasando. De que después de tres semanas, estaba volviendo de nuevo. Una sensación se apoderó de mi pecho abriendo un agujero negro en él. Mis pulmones se cerraron al mirar la fachada y a la gente ir y venir a mi alrededor. Todo era extraño ahora. Parecía que no había pasado el tiempo para nadie, seguía exactamente igual. Sus risas, los grupitos de amigos que se esparcían de forma irregular por el aparcamiento, el fuerte murmullo de todas aquellas voces mezclándose con el viento, los motores de los coches de los profesores... Por un segundo me planteé dar media vuelta y volver a enterrarme en mi cama, pero la eché de una patada de mi cabeza. ¿De qué serviría? Si no era hoy, sería mañana, o si no, dentro de una semana. Alargarlo sólo lo haría más duro. Así que tensé mis músculos, respiré hondo, y me dirigí lo más rápido posible a la puerta principal. Pero algo me agarró del brazo cuando estrujaba el pomo...

-¡Cash! -Y en un momento, mi corazón se paró.

-¡Gustav! -Le tenía cara a cara, a mi más preciado amigo. En realidad, mi único amigo. Hace unos años no nos separábamos, pero en los últimos meses, las cosas habían cambiado. Él hizo amistad con Georg, un chico con aspecto duro que nos sacaba un curso, y se pasaban el día tocando en la casa de Gustav. Y yo... Bueno, yo estaba demasiado ocupada teniendo una crisis mental y manteniéndola en secreto. No le culpo, para nada. Me alegro de que encontrara a Georg, es un buen tío y se entienden, como yo solía hacer con él. Había dedicado tanto tiempo a caer en un abismo de tristeza, que ni siquiera había reparado en que, a mi vuelta, tendría que enfrentarme a él. Me dolía. Me dolía más que nada. Me sentía una hipócrita. Les había mentido a todos. Pero eso me daba igual. Le había mentido a él, a Gus, y eso me mataba. Cuando me atreví a mirarle a los ojos, vi en ellos un brillo especial y más abajo, una amplia sonrisa. Y eso fue un puñal en el centro de mi estómago. Me recordaba lo poco que él sabía de mis últimos meses, de mi destrucción. Por otra parte, me alegré de que estuviese bien. De que mi amigo estuviese bien.

-¿Progresas con la banda? -dije rápidamente cuando vi que su boca amenazaba con soltar un "¿Qué tal estás?". Le gustó que me interesara por eso.

-Oh ¡genial! Ya no tenemos que usar esos emuladores de guitarras que descargaste en mi ordenador. Hace dos semanas dos chicos se mudaron aquí y Georg se acercó a ellos nada más verles. Y no sé cómo, pero ya tenemos guitarrista y cantante.

-¡Eso es increíble! -Gus ya tenía banda, lo que siempre había querido. Yo también solía desearlo. Solía...

-Ya te digo. -Ajustó las asas de su mochila con las manos.

-¿Entras? -Los dos subimos las escaleras en silencio. Un silencio nada incómodo. No podía darse algo así entre Gustav y yo. Ambos no éramos grandes habladores, y algo de lo que los dos disfrutábamos no podía hacernos daño.

Caminé a mi clase y entré con la cabeza gacha, sin enfrentarme a las miradas de todos. Pero algo me sorprendió. No oía el gran murmullo al que me tenían acostumbrada. Cuando alcé la vista, nadie estaba allí. Era raro, apenas quedaban dos minutos para que la clase comenzase y nadie se había dignado a aparecer. Mi cuerpo se relajó y caminé hasta mi pupitre, lo más alejado de la pizarra posible. Me pregunté qué haríamos la profesora Marich y yo solas en la clase. En el caso de que ella viniese, claro. La idea de pasarme una clase entera sin nadie a mi alrededor me agradaba. Era mi primer día desde aquello, sería como una especie de margen. Un bocanada de aire para enfrentarme al resto del día, al resto del mes, al resto de mi vida... Mis cascos ya se encontraban en mis orejas cuando pulsé el play de mi iPod. Puse mi mochila en la mesa y la abracé fuertemente, apoyando en ella mi cabeza, enterrando mis pensamientos en fuertes notas y voces sentidas que cantaban sobre dolor y lágrimas.


	2. Capitulo 2 - Desconocidos

**Capítulo 2**

**Desconocidos**

No sé cuánto tiempo pude estar así, no distinguía el principio de una canción del fin de otra. Me aislé tanto de mí misma que apenas pude afirmar con seguridad si estaba consciente. Volví a la realidad cuando la silla contigua a la mía fue ocupada por unos pantalones vaqueros demasiado anchos y unas Nike con pinta de caras. Rápidamente adopté una posición más adecuada y pude ver más de él. Vi unas manos grandes y fuertes, propias de un hombre hecho y derecho, descansando sobre sus piernas. Su piel era lisa y se abultaba en el lugar de sus venas. Quise tocarlas, con todas mis fuerzas y sentir su tacto. Pero no lo hice, nunca lo haría. Levanté la vista un poco más y una amplia camiseta azul de deporte se presentó. Por fin, su cara. Sus ojos marrones líquidos posados en mí, coronados por unas cejas pobladas. Y su boca. Labios gruesos que me apetecía mucho acariciar, con un piercing del todo sugerente a un lado de ellos. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue su cabeza en la que decenas de rastas rubias habitaban. En una coleta y una gorra de ala recta por encima de ellas.

Cuando asimilé que alguien se había atrevido a acercarse a unos centímetros de mí, pude darme cuenta de su expresión de sorpresa. Lo entendía. El pelo azabache revuelto en mi cara le habría asustado, normal. Mi apariencia de vagabunda no agradaba a mucha gente. Nunca me había preocupado demasiado por mi ropa, que por cierto, jamás era remotamente femenina. Pero ahora, justamente hoy, mucho menos. Llevaba una camiseta raída, una camisa de cuadros que me quedaba demasiado grande, y unos pantalones que funambulaban entre el chándal más desastroso, y los vaqueros más horribles. Todo ello acabado por unas converse de imitación sucias y con varios agujeros que los zapatos normales no merecían. Estilo grunge, ¿no?

Él ahora me miraba de arriba a abajo, examinándome y preguntándose qué demonios hacía allí. Cuando yo sólo podía preguntarme: ¿qué demonios hace él aquí? ¿A mi lado?

-Lo siento, me iré a otra mesa. -dije. Ni siquiera supe por qué me disculpé. Supongo que quería evitar una discusión. Quizá ese pupitre era de aquel chico. No era de extrañar, llevaba tres semanas sin pasar por allí, y habrán puesto a otro en mi lugar. Di un tirón brusco a mi mochila y esta quedó colgando de mi mano. Le dirigí una última mirada y me incorporé para largarme a otro rincón. Cuando lo hice, sólo pude ver una camiseta de Placebo. Pensé que, cualquiera que fuese dentro de ella, me caería bien de inmediato, sólo por que escuchábamos la misma música. Y eso significaba mucho. Quería decir que, al escuchar las mismas canciones, nos inundaban por dentro, su sentimiento se teñía con nuestra esencia y podíamos sentir el mismo dolor, alegría o angustia que el grupo soltaba, era especial, único. Un idéntico sentimiento en miles de personas. Y eso era lo más importante, entenderse.

Le miré a la cara, y casi pegué un salto cuando vi que era exactamente la misma que la del anterior chico. Pero con los ojos maquillados, con un toque ahumado y el pelo negro, a la altura de los hombros, y alborotado. Llevaba un estilo oscuro. Sus mechones caían caóticamente contrastando con una piel blanquecina y uniforme. Su voz dulce tintada de confusión me preguntó algo. Era como yo, fue lo primero que pensé. No sé por qué, sólo conocía su apariencia, y desde hace menos de un segundo.

-¿Ese es tu sitio? -Yo no pertenezco a ningún lugar, quise decir. Pero algo en mí me lo impidió. Algo me dijo que eso sólo le haría huir. Y por vez primera desde hace meses, quise que alguien se quedara a mi lado.

-Sí, supongo. -bajé la mirada. No podía soportar la sensación que me propiciaban sus ojos. Se introducían en mí lentamente, hasta lo más hondo. -¿También te lo han asignado a ti?

-Así es. -Seguí sin mirarle. Aproveché para descubrir que vestía unos pantalones negros con algunas cremalleras plateadas y unas deportivas que le iban a juego.

-Seguramente no pensaron que volvería...

-¿No eres nueva? -Me sobresaltó preguntando el chico de las rastas y la ropa ancha. Me volteé.

-No, qué horror. Llevo aquí desde que el instituto empezó. Pero llevo sin venir algún tiempo. -Mi mente voló al recordarlo de nuevo. Recordé cómo todas esas pastillas bajaban por mi garganta una tras otra, con ayuda de los tragos de vodka y mi deseo de destruirme del todo. Me contemplé caminando mareada hacia el baño. Como si de una película se tratase. Era yo, pero de la forma más distante. Vi mis dedos presionando la fina cuchilla sobre la piel de mi muñeca hasta que la sangre fluyó a través de la blanquecina piel de mi antebrazo. Como si de una carrera se tratase corría fuera de mí. Los cortes se volvieron más violentos y profundos. Apenas podía controlarme. Y desde aquel momento todo se tornó borroso...

-¿Por qué habías dejado de venir al instituto? -El de la gorra preguntó. Sacándome de mi ensimismamiento y haciéndome pegar un salto. Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa y yo sólo pude ponerme nerviosa. Esa es la pregunta que quería evitar a toda costa hoy. Y a primera hora, ya me la habían formulado. Y encima, un desconocido. Me quedé perdida en su rostro, que parecía esperar una respuesta ansiosamente. Notaba cómo mi respiración se aceleraba.

-¡Tom! -dijo en voz baja el moreno, molesto, abriendo los brazos a ambos lados.

-Así que es tu pupitre. -afirmó Tom.

-Exacto. -¿Es que no lo pillaba? Sí, era mi pupitre, me lo habían quitado, y yo no podía hacer nada. Los dos se miraron sorprendidos, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Si querían que me fuera, tranquilos, que lo haría, en ese preciso instante además. Levanté la tabla de madera de la que se componía la mesa y me dispuse a coger los papeles que allí tenía. Pero mi tacto sólo pudo captar una suave superficie vacía. Casi me dio un infarto al comprobar que mis escritos no estaban allí como la última vez. Todos mis poemas, mis sentimientos y mis miedos estaban en manos de unos completos desconocidos. Sentí que el corazón se me saldría del pecho. Les miré a los dos, casi culpándolos por robarme mis cosas

-Oh Bill, es ella.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Viviendo una pesadilla

Capítulo 3

Viviendo una pesadilla

Ambos abrieron ligeramente la boca, incrédulos ante... lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

-¿Que soy quién? -pregunté, esperando una explicación para todo aquello. Esperé unos segundos, y no obtuve respuesta, sólo conseguí que me miraran al mismo tiempo. Sacudí la cabeza. -Bueno, da igual. ¿Habéis cogido vosotros los papeles que estaban aquí? -Señalé mi pupitre, y nadie dijo nada. Bill, el del pelo negro, se rascó la nuca, en un estúpido intento de disimulo. Miré a Tom desafiante, aguardando a que dijera la verdad. Pero nada. Él se limitó a agachar su cabeza.

-A mí no me mires, pregúntale a él. -Dijo Tom por fin.

-¿Y bien? -Mi voz se tornó más grave y dura. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, de ese marrón líquido que parecía a punto de caer como en una cascada a través de sus mejillas. Brillaban bajo un rostro que denotaba preocupación o algo parecido al pánico. -Mirad. Ni siquiera me importa... Sólo os pido que si los tenéis, quemadlos. -Dicho esto, salí de la clase a pasos agigantados y di un portazo, por si no les había quedado claro.

Es curioso cómo, después de haber estado fingiendo durante meses, aún me sorprendo a mí misma soltando unas cuantas mentiras más sin que nadie se inmute. Sí que me importaba. Sólo el hecho de pensar en que alguno de ellos hubiera leído siquiera una palabra de lo que ponía en aquellas páginas hacía que desease suicidarme. Otra vez. Para mi descanso, los pasillos estaban vacíos. Caminé hacia los baños, con toda la intención de pasar allí lo que quedaba de primera hora.

Acostumbraba a hacerlo en los recreos, en los últimos meses. Aguantaba las clases como podía, y en los descansos, me escondía de todos. Esperaba unos minutos a que todas las chicas acabaran de cotorrear y de retocarse el maquillaje para entrar, y me introducía en el último baño. Sacándome de mis pensamientos, alguien apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro derecho. Las feas palabras que tenía para Bill o Tom, quien fuese de los dos, se amontonaban en mi boca y no podían esperar para ser expulsadas ante sus bonitas caras.

-Dejadme en... -No era ni Bill ni Tom. Sino Mike. Sí, Mike. El mismo que me machacaba con sus insultos por los pasillos, cada maldito día. El mismo que me avergonzaba ante todos. Uno de los motivos de los acontecimientos de semanas atrás. Aparté su mano de mí de una sacudida de brazo. Supuse que venía a hacerlo de nuevo e hice uso de la armadura que siempre llevo dentro.

-¿Es que tienes el síndrome de abstinencia? -sus pobladas cejas castañas se juntaron y sus labios se separaron levemente.

-¿Qué?

-No he venido en tres semanas, supongo que has estado molestando a otros muchos más, pero quizá echabas de menos hacerlo conmigo. -Si alguien me hubiese dicho hace un mes que le hablaría en ese tono a Mike Warren, habría encerrado a ese alguien en un jodido manicomio. Según salían las frases de mi boca, me quedaba aún más atónita.

-No, no vengo a eso. De hecho, estaba preocupado. -Puse mis ojos en blanco ante tanta hipocresía.

-Sí, claro... Ya puedes apagar la cámara oculta. No me lo trago.

-Es cierto. Sé lo que te ha pasado. -Mis rodillas flaquearon y me rendí contra la pared sin llegar a caer al suelo. No. ¡No! Nadie podía saberlo, y menos Mike. ¿Cómo se había enterado? Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al completo y el vacío de mi pecho subió hasta mi garganta, dificultándome la respiración. No podía estar pasando algo así. Pensé que después de la tormenta, venía la calma. Pero no es así. Después te toca recoger los escombros de las cosas que los rayos han destrozado. Cerré los ojos y golpeé mi cabeza lo más fuerte posible contra el cemento, sólo para despertar de esta pesadilla.

-¡No hagas eso! -Rápidamente se acercó a mí y empezó a examinarme la zona afectada. Me agaché y me libré de sus manos.

-No me toques. -Las lágrimas amenazaban con reflejar lo que mi alma sentía. Y temía no poder fingir estar bien esta vez.

-¿Te has hecho daño? Te has dado un buen golpe... -Rascó su nuca con el brazo izquierdo. Sus ojos del color de la hierba en invierno se veían amables y hospitalarios. Sentí pena por cómo le estaba tratando. Pero no me permití hacerlo por un segundo más.

-Es lo que pretendía. -Toqué mi cabeza disimuladamente en busca de sangre. Pero mi mano volvió limpia.

-¿Por qué te has golpeado así?

-Sólo quería comprobar que no estaba viviendo una pesadilla. -Frunció el ceño y su boca se movió hacia un lado.

-¿Que yo conozca lo que ocurrió es una pesadilla?

-Del todo. Se lo contarás a todo el instituto, si es que no lo has hecho ya. Y será horrible. -Posicionó la palma de su mano en la frente y soltó una risa.

-Y encima te ríes... -Estaba jodida. Completamente jodida. Pensé en cuánto costaría mudarme a Francia para siempre. Y en los puentes bajo los que podía vivir una vez allí.

-¿Crees que soy un monstruo, verdad? -Miré al suelo mientras su mirada estaba fija, expectante por mi respuesta. Dejé que el silencio manifestase lo obvio.

-¿Alguien lo sabe? Y si no es así... ¿se lo dirás a todo el mundo? -Nuestras pupilas se encontraron y recé porque en él quedara una mísera pizca de bondad y cerrase la boca. Pisé mi pie izquierdo con el derecho intensamente, nerviosa. Su par de ojos verde se había descongelado. Sus labios rosados dejaron paso a unos dientes de un blanco tan brillante que dolía mirarlo.


End file.
